Electronic devices are continuing to increase features while reducing form factors. As a result, electronic devices are becoming densely packed with components and devices, which leaves little room for cooling. Various cooling techniques are typically employed, such as using cooling fans, heat pipes, heat exchangers, heat sinks, air, water, and so forth. In most cases, various thermal interface materials (TIM) are used to connect or couple the thermal solution to the hot component. A TIM may enhance the thermal contact between the thermal solution and the hot component. Consequently, the ability of a TIM to efficiently transfer the thermal energy from the hot component to the thermal solution may be critical to the total thermal solution design. Accordingly, there may be a substantial need for precise measurement techniques to measure the performance of various TIM.